Warriors: After: Adrift
by Warrior Cat's Brother
Summary: What happens when Nuclear missiles hit the lake? They get on a boat at the Sun-Drown-Place! First story! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The bright flash of light in the distance. The roar that would outmatch any monster. The winds, the smell in the air, the terrified screams of twolegs. The huge curved cloud. All of this pressed into the mind of every cat. Now there was only water. Only water for moons. Adrift in this substance, in the huge expanse. If it weren't for the few Riverclan warriors aboard, they'd probably all died of starvation. The last few of them weren't the most healthy cats either. Fish were depleting more and more.

Firepaw looked around. His father Lionblaze, deputy now, halfheartedly bit into his mutated fish. Firepaw missed the old days. Even though he didn't remember to much about camp, he new it was better than floating in oddly carved wood and smooth rocks.

His grandfather, Bramblestar, told Greystripe and Jayfeather to go over to Shadowclan's part of the boat. They had no Medicine Cat to heal them. But they did have the herbs to heal them. In this sickness, the victim would cough up blood, loose their fur, and die slowly and painfully. So it was ironic that Deathberries would cure it.

"Deathberries and yarrow squished together in a pulp would cure this new disease!" Bramblestar had said in the last Gathering. He had learned that when a newcomer came a quarter moon before. He had the smell of twolegs, other discussing smells, and the smell of the disease the clans had been ravaged by for weeks. But he was not sick, he was stronger than any cat Greystripe had seen in his life. He had said the twolegs, or what he called "humens," had fed him something that healed him and protected him of any sickness or disease that there was.

Eightfourninetwo, as his owners called him, recognized the smells of the Deathberries and the smell of yarrow and knew how to make it because he saw his owners treat other cats with it. Thunderclan was hesitant to try it. Why would they listen to a random rouge about healing? But they were up to try any thing at this time of peril. Jayfeather mixed up and smashed together the Deathberries and yarrow, then gave it to a weak and dying Dovepaw. Surprisingly, she got better in the night and got up cured the next day. Bramblestar quickly got warriors to go get some more Deathberries and yarrow. He gathered up the others to bring them to the Gathering.

The few at the Gathering didn't think it could work. Deathberries? Cure a sickness? It was impossible! But a few were willing to try anything. The next night, an unofficial Gathering was held by the leaders, deputies, Medicine Cats, and their apprentices.

"I was surprised, the cure worked! But how could it? Don't D-" Blackstar managed to say before being cut off by Mothwing.

"Deathberries poison and kill cats? Yes, but smashing it up with yarrow releases it to air and the yarrow contradicts the poison. I don't really understand myself, that's the best I can come up with."

"Well, I'm just thanking Starclan right now," Bramblestar said aloud.

Then, suddenly, Jayfeather fell to the ground and his face went through pain. But before anyone could react, Jayfeather started speaking as if there were many voices inside of him.

"All land will burn with fire and smoke; Nothing shall act how it should; All the rest of the clans shall die; Unless many cats go to the Sun-Drown-Place and get onto the big thing of floating wood." All the cats looked at Jayfeather as he got up.

"A message from Starclan? Lets go now if thats what it says!" Mothwing screeched right before she fainted.

"I agree with her. Don't you?" Lionblaze said calmly.

So thats how everyone got here, Firepaw remembered. Some of the cats stayed, like the elders and some of their kin. On the way there, nothing really happened. They saw no twolegs, even in there nests. The only one they saw was a dead one in the middle of the street. The only managed to find and catch a scrawny mouse and a thin sparrow. No foxes or anything. Midnight wasn't in her den at Sun-Drown-Place, so the cats stole some Deathberries and yarrow. They found the Floating Wood, so they got on it.

When at midnight that night, the Floating Wood left the Sun-Drown-Place with the high tide. In the morning they had drifted far from the shore. Some of the cats woke up. They saw the land in the distance. But then there was a bright light in the distance. The roar, the cloud, again, except now where the lake was. The cats screeched. The leaders tried to keep order, but it was no use. The cats were to sad and crazy to retain order, at then at least.

The sun was now the highest in the sky. The leaders had just spread the ship into territories. Windclan and Riverclan would get the top of the boat, while Shadowclan and Thunderclan would get the inside. The twolegs must have made this as a floating den, because Thunderclan got a room with nests in the wall, made of criss-cross material.

But now everything was calm, the two kits tumbling, rolling, so many moons had passed sense then. Firepaw guessed the cats were getting used to life on the Floating Wood. He curled up and watched the kits, Woodkit and Hindkit, play Thunderclan and Shadowclan.

**My first story. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Riverclan's back! Lets go get some food!" Bramblestar yelled into the Thunderclan part of the Floating Wood. Cherrypaw walked up to Firepaw.

"Come on, it's time to eat."

"Yes, I know, I'm just remembering how we got this far, and what's still ahead us. I want everyone of us to survive this." Firepaw started walking with Cherrypaw to the top.

"Well, I still want to become a warrior; I was only 1 half moon away! Even after all this, I still want to be warrior. To help the clans go through this thing, they'll need all the warriors they can get. Maybe they still will make me a warrior. I hope they will."

"Finally, I've found you Cherrypaw! Oh, you to Firepaw. Come on! The food's getting old!" Molepaw meowed to the two cats. Firepaw trotted up to the fish. He dragged one to Cherrypaw and they both ate it.

|\/\/|***|\/\/|

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath… this for a Clan meeting" Bramblestar yelled over all of Thunderclan's part.

"Foxleap, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Firepaw could see Foxleap was ready.

"Yes, she is ready."

"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "If Starclan is still with us," one of the warriors murmured, but Firepaw couldn't see who. "I do." She managed to let out. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherryblossom. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

"Cherryblossom! Cherryblossom! Cherryblossom!" First Molepaw and Firepaw started to chant, then all of Thunderclan joined in. Everyone finally rejoiced, for the first time sense leaving the lake, as waves licked the wood.


	3. Chapter 3

Firepaw walked onto the top of the Floating Wood. He loved the feel of the salty wind in his face, feeling of the rocking against the waves, it was calming.

"Come on, get moving lazy fur or you'll be late for the Gathering!" Molepaw meowed harshly at Firepaw.

"Keep your fur on Molepaw, I'm coming!" Firepaw walked to the center of the of the top of the Floating Wood, where the Gathering was held. He looked up at the full moon, and all the glittering stars around it. It was brighter than normal. He looked back down at the leaders, it looked like the Gathering was about to start.

"We all know it's been a hard moon so far," Onestar started off. Murmurings of agreement sprouted out in the crowd.

"But as we also know, we are still here. We can heal the sickness, eat our fill of fish, and live normally out here, where the sun is swallowed. Our new friend, Eightfourninetwo, has help heal our clans, let us all thank him." Cheers went out to him as he nodded in thanks.

"Now, I'll let Bramblestar say a few words." Bramblestar walked up to where Onestar was.

"Even though Onestar said almost everything, I have to give a sincere thanks to Riverclan, for feeding us all in this hard time." Many cheers for Riverclan's great fishing skills. But meanwhile, a Riverclan warrior was walking on the other side of the Floating Wood, getting ready for a fishing patrol, saw something in the distance. She squinted to see what it was. She then gasped. Another Floating Wood, about the same size was drifting towards them. After a few more moments, she could see that there were twolegs on it. She turned and ran to the Gathering.

Bramblestar was the first to see the Riverclan warrior running towards them. Blackstar was currently talking to the crowd, with his heart-touching and boring speech. Meanwhile, the Riverclan warrior ran up to Mistystar and whispered in her ear. Bramblestar could pick up a few words:

"...fishing patrol... ...glimpse... ...Floating Wood... …with twolegs... …get ready now." He saw Mistystar nod and say politely, "Excuse me Blackstar, though you tale is touching, it seems that twolegs on another Floating Wood are coming towards us." She nodded in the direction of the other Floating wood. All the cats turned to see the other Floating Wood, floating nearer every moment, getting closer, with twolegs running amuck. They were babbling their language, pointing at the cats, swinging shining objects, some with two long rods, some with only one short one.

The cats were in a frenzy. The younger warriors sent the apprentices and the queens, elders and kits from Windclan and Riverclan into the inside of the Floating Wood, while the leaders and older warriors got ready for battle. The other Floating wood drifted closer, like how a cat stalks it's pray. Soon it was close enough for the twolegs to jump onto the cat's Floating Wood. The first one to jump on the Wood though, was attacked by a wave of warriors, biting and scratching, until he fell into the water. Two more jumped over, except this time, one of them pointed the shining rods at a cat, pulled back part of it, and a sound of thunder shot from it, and Appleleaf fell down, bleeding and screaming.

Kestrelflight ran over. He quickly looked over the wound. Bramblestar saw that the wound was caused by a silver rock imbedded in the flesh, so Kestrelflight got some cobwebs ready and took it out. Blood gushed out and Kestrelflight quickly pressed the cobweb on the wound. Appleleaf gasped in pain before passing out. Kestrelflight and a warrior pulled her into the Floating Wood.

Bramblestar turned back just in time to see a twoleg point a shining object with two rods at him. He Quickly jumped out of the way just as it pulled back part of it. This one though, shot tons of smaller rocks two where Bramblestar was. One of them briefly scraped part of his leg. He saw that it was only minor, so he jumped back into battle. He ran and jumped onto a twoleg's leg and started biting. It howled in pain and and pointed it's one rod thing at him, but jumped off, and the twoleg shot it's own leg. It howled louder as it jumped back and falling off the Floating Wood, into the water. This was going to be a long battle.

|\/\/|***|\/\/|

Cherryblossom stood in the entranceway into the Floating Wood. She was assigned with some other younger warriors to guard incase some twolegs got through. So all she could do was watch. She watched as the battle went on, as twolegs fell, and as cats were hauled in, screaming. She watched as Lionblaze scratches and bites at a twoleg's neck, and as the twoleg falls screaming, then going silent as his head hits the floor. She watches as a twoleg points the shiny thing at a cat, pulls back a top part, then a part inside a loop. The sound of thunder flashes out, and the rock thankfully misses.

She watches this over and over again. She sees the battle isn't working out for them. Two fatalities, thirteen injuries, it was just horrible. She knew if she saw a cat about to die again, she would leave her post and try to help him/her. She scanned the battle. Then she saw a twoleg pick up a cat, from Riverclan she was pretty sure. The rod was put two his head.

When Cherryblossom saw this, she ran out into the battle to the Riverclan cat and the twoleg. She saw that she wouldn't be able to get there in time. But then she saw a shiny thing, on the floor. Then she knew exactly what to do. She ran to it, angled and aimed it at the twoleg, pulled the first thing back, then the one inside the loop. Both took effort, but she managed to do it. The sound of thunder sounded, and was pushed back by it, but it worked. She saw the twoleg fall. She had just killed her first twoleg.

**How do you like it? Sorry for the wait, but I had some writers block. Thank you if you reviewed.**


End file.
